


50 shades of whatever

by yulin



Series: Drabble Collection [4]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yulin/pseuds/yulin
Summary: What an old man has to do





	50 shades of whatever

Leo has never been particularly fond of kinks in sex. He likes simple things, he likes routines. All he has ever asked for is some kind of sweetness, followed by more intense activity, followed by a nice sleep. “Booring!” Ney would say. And, in fact, it’s what he is saying right now.

“It’s because you’re old-“

“I am not old!” Leo protests.

“Yes, you are. Look at your beard.”

“What's that got to do with anything?” Leo points out. Still, he does look at his bearded face in the mirror. He actually thinks it’s cool. Somebody told him that beard was trending.

“Beards were trending five years ago,” Ney comments. 

Leo wonders, surprised: has he said that loud? Or has Ney started to read his mind?

“But in any case,” he continues, “it’s not even that. You are just booring.

“I am a normal person with simple tastes that…”

“Boooring.”

Leo feels a vein twitching on his forehead. “That are not influenced by the trend of the moment.”

“Ooooldd.”

“And for God sake, that film was dreadful!”

“Old AND boring.”

“Say what you want, Ney, I am not using that… stuff just because you have watched 50 shades of whatever.”


End file.
